Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fire-resistant glass, in particular to fire-resistant composite glass.
Description of Related Art
Different fire-resistant composite glass, with attack-resistant layers are known from the state of the art, for example from WO 2010/091525 or from DE 20 2010 008 729U. Such attack-resistant composite glass usually includes a plurality of glass plates as well as between two of the glass plates, an intermediate layer which foams in the case of fire and additionally a film of a plastic, which in the case of high mechanical loads—for example due to impacts or projectiles—give the composite the necessary strength and/or impact strength.
The composite glass according to WO 2010/091525 and according to DE 20 2010 008 729U must be manufactured with an autoclaving method that requires a significant amount of effort. Moreover, the manufacture of the intermediate layer (“the fire-resistant layer”) which foams in the case of fire, is also time consuming with the composite glass according to DE 20 2010 008 729U.